The Truth
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: Those little lies are made to cover up the truth... (Babybluestar's challenge)


**The Truth**

**Hello everyone. Swift here bringing you babybluestar's challenge on tragic stories. This is one is based on something that I read and happened four years before Zero G. So here it is and the usual disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

**So sit back, relax and have a slice of great virtual pizza. It's good!**

* * *

_"Master Argo, I've got news,"_ A computer said to a twenty-eight year old man with black hair and brown eyes, _"We've manage to find and locate the girl you mentioned. She was the one who inherited of Polyhymnia, the angel of music and harmony. Very powerful that she can control sound waves and even pressures"_

Argo smirked and crossed his arms behind him. "Good Merci. Prepare the troops because we're leaving this evening"

_"Yes Master"_

* * *

As Argo and the DNA bladers pulled over near the house, the Brazilian man took a good look at it. "Where is the girl now?" He asked his sister, Selen Garcia who had short wavy black hair and the same brown eyes like her brother

"Inside the house with her parents" She answered with her iPad in her hands, "We are planning to deal with the parents before..."

"No! Take the child away because I don't want her to see that"

Selen nodded in understatement and took out her cell phone, "Kira, get ready to take the kid and remember, wear your mask, take the kid before you deal with her parents" After she said her command, they waited a little further while the golden eyed teen broke the door down and entered the house

After awhile, the siblings saw the house was on fire on the second floor. Not wasting a second, they ran inside to see what happened. There they found a brown haired woman lying in a pool of blood, flames danced around her. Just then he noticed that Kira was panting with a bloody knife in his right hand. "I-I underestimated her for a moment" He said as he put the knife away

"And the child?" Selen asked. Kira pointed to the corner of the room; A little girl who looked like she was seven year old with midnight blue hair was hiding under the bed

The bluenette's eyes watered, "M-Mommy?"

Selen gasped and Argo's fist shook as he grab Kira by his collar, "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT THE KID TO SEE THIS!" He roared

"I'm so sorry sir but-"

"Whatever. What's done is done. Just get the girl and let's go-" Selen commanded and Kira nodded

"Daddy!" The girl cried and Argo turned his head to see a man with blond hair ran in and picked up the woman's lifeless body. Just then the child ran toward her parents but the wall fell in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. The flames spread wilder as the girl screamed

"Aika... Run for your life... Leave!" The man shouted

"But what about you?" The seven year old asked and her dad shook his head again

"No. Daddy won't make it. Please, run! I love you!" After the blond man said that, with hesitation by her side, Aika made a run for it outside. Her small dainty tears fell from her dark blue eyes

Meanwhile. "Everyone outside!" Argo yelled

"But Argo, the kid-!" Selen protested but was stopped when he pointed at a small hole

"She'll escape from there. We can grab her outside"

Selen approached the crying girl, who was sitting by the laurel tree nearby her house. The crew went back as their boss instructed, afraid that they might scare her more. Aika screamed when she saw blacknette and scrambled to her feet, but Selen acted quickly and removed the mask she wore before. "Hey, don't be afraid" She said softly and Aika stopped and instantly hugged her leg

"My mommy! My daddy! Please help them! Save them! Please!" The kid pleaded and cried even more

Selen bended and wiped her tears, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on"

"B-But m-my parents... They..."

The Gasher wielder shushed her and smiled, "I'm Selen" She said softly, "What's your name?"

"A-Aika, Aika L-Legato"

Argo came over and picked her up, "Hello Aika. I'm Argo. I bet you want to forget all this terrible memories right?" The little girl nodded slowly, "Well then, I'll make those memories go away, ok?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

"Merci, get me the best hypnotist and bring him here. Pronto!" Argo commanded when he placed little Aika on a chair

_"Yes sir"_

Meanwhile, Selen smiled sympathetically to her, "I'm so sorry" But Aika shook her head

"No, thank YOU. You saved me"

"Saved?"

She nodded again and looked down to the ground, "Even though mom and dad didn't make it out alive, I did. And I could've died out in the streets if you all hadn't found me"

Suddenly a weird looking hypnotist came in and Argo immediately turned to him. "Good you're here" He said and whispered to the man what he wanted the child to remember. A weird look came across his face but the man just shrug. "So long as you pay me..."

The hypnotist pulled out a necklace. However before he can change the girl's memories, Argo jumped in. "Wait. Before you those memories change, I need to confess something" Taking a deep breath and facing her, he said, "Before those bad memories go away, I need to tell you something. I ordered my men to kidnap you and kill your parents that night"

Her eyes grew wide and chains started to chain her to the seat. "YOU MONSTER!" She screamed and tears trickled down. The hypnotist snapped to get her attention and began the brainwashing

"I'm no monster" He said to himself, "I'm a devil..."

* * *

_**Those little lies are made to cover up the truth...**_

**_R&R_**


End file.
